Inuyasha and BC
by Hotohori Is Sparkly
Summary: This is a pointless story...it's dumb and flameworthy...you have been warned...enter at your own risk


Inuyasha and BC  
  
:Janice: *pops chemistry soundtrack into BC's CD player*  
:Song: do do do do do  
:BC: *sparkles*  
:Blair:*hums to music**smiles* Weeeee... this is great!  
:Janice: TV guy is scary. Heeey we should have a TV installed in BC! Woo!  
Let's go!  
:Blair: Alright! *steps on gas*  
:BC: *sparkles*  
:Janice: Yeah!  
:Blair: Oh lets go get Inuyasha's gang!  
:Janice: Yeah! *ditches hot car washers for Miroku* hehe let's leave Sango.  
:Blair: Um. ok let's go*hits the gas* Um. Which way?  
:BC:*stops*  
:Janice: *turns* Hey car washers which way to feudal Japan?  
:CW's: *point*  
:Janice: Woo-Hoo! Let's go get some Miroku!  
:Everyone: *stare*  
:Janice: WHAT?!?!?!  
:Blair: Um. Janice calm down  
:Janice: Why? I LOVE Miroku *waves sign saying I'll bear your child* You  
can have Inu!  
:Blair: *rolls eyes**sighs* Ok. um. Let's go. hey I want Fluffy.  
:Janice: Ok whatever *folds sign**puts away* If we don't leave soon class  
will be over.  
:Blair: *drives to feudal Japan*  
:Janice: *grabs Miroku, Inu and Shippo.  
:Blair: *grabs Fluffy and kicks Jaken*  
:Janice: LET'S GO! Woo!  
:Blair: *Drives off leaving an angry Kagome and Sango*  
:BC: *goes back**pops trunk**out jump hot car washers*  
:Kagome and Sango: *have star eyed look*  
:Both: *yell* Thanks!  
:Blair: *leaves again* Weeeee... Janice this is so great! Where too now?  
:Fluffy: Gimme Tetsusaiga!  
:Janice: Woo red bull and ice cream!  
:Shippo: Why am I here?  
:Miroku: *looks at Blair**grabs her hand* Please I must ask you a question  
of great importance. Will you bear my child?  
:Blair: *eyes wide**sweatdrop* Um. Help Janice.Fluffy help.Inu Help.  
:Fluffy: Get your hands off my woman!  
:Inu: *rolls on floor laughing* Your. Woman???  
:Miroku: *lets go*  
:Janice: *holds up previously mentioned sign*  
:Shippo: *whine* Why am I here?  
:Blair: Janice did you hear him? I'm his woman! *gets star eyed look*  
:Janice: Yeah!  
:Fluffy: Slings arm around Blair: Where to my woman??  
:Miroku: *looks at sign**whispers to Inu* What's that sign say?  
:Inu: *looks**laughs* I'm not telling you *evil grin*  
:Miroku: Waaa! Why can't I read? I'm a monk!  
:Narrator: *Narrator voice* Cause I said so.  
:Everyone: *looks for narrator*  
:Blair: I wonder who that guy is *looks at Fluffy**smiles* Janice where are  
we going?  
:Janice: sounds like the moviefone guy!! I think we should go get Ice  
Cream! Yeah! Wee!  
(end day 1)  
:Blair: Ok let's go but which Ice Cream shop? *leans on Fluffy**smiles*  
:Janice: Marble Slab!  
:Shippo: Yeah! Ice Cream!  
:Fluffy: *drools on Blair*  
:Inu: *sees drool**laughs*  
:Miroku: *yells* Please ! what does the sign say??  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Waa! He can't read!  
:Blair: *looks to Janice* Do you want me to have Fluffy tell him?  
:Janice: Um. is he going to be mean? *whisper to Blair* He really let's you  
call him Fluffy??  
:Shippo: *chants* Ice Cream Ice Cream.  
:Inu: What's Ice Cream?  
:Miroku: *whimpers in corner* please. sign?  
:Janice: *sigh*  
:Fluffy: *sees a cat**leaps from under Blair and out of car**changes into  
BIG dog and chases cat*  
:Blair: *sighs* I love it when he does that *snaps out of it* Hey! Get back  
here *drives BC after Fluffy*  
:Janice: *yells* Get back here! You are interfering with my Ice Cream time!  
:Inu: *laughs**jumps from car lands on Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: *changes back leaving him and Inu in a weird position*  
:Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
:Blair: *leans over to Janice* Um. does this mean that Inu is gay? *turns  
and looks at Fluffy and Inu* What on earth are you two doing?  
:Fluffy: *jumps up*  
:Inu: What the HELL are you doing?!?  
:Janice: AHH! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! INU IS NOT GAY!!!!!!  
:everything in the world: *silence*  
:Inu: She. called me gay? *sits**cries* waa! Why does everyone think I'm  
gay?  
:Fluffy: *laughs* Good one Blair  
:Janice: *comforts Inu* You are going down Blair  
:Miroku: *just notices Janice**to Janice* How you doin'?  
:Blair: Just kidding Janice. sorry Inu I didn't mean it.  
:Inu: *sniff**looks at Blair with tears in his eyes* Really??  
:Janice: *glares at Blair*  
:Miroku:. What about me??  
Next time on the show find out if Miroku and Janice will hook up. if they  
will ever get to the Ice Cream shop. If Inu really is gay.  
:Inu: Hey!  
:Narrator: Sorry I got carried away  
:Inu: It's ok ^_^  
:Narrator: *ahem* Find out all this and more! See you soon!  
:Kagome: Hey! That's my line!  
(End Day two)  
*Cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of Inu, Fluffy, Blair, Miroku,  
Janice and Shippo* *music ends*  
:Janice: Um. Blair when did we become a TV show?  
:Blair: *has very confused look on face* I have no idea  
:Janice: I think it was when that Narrator guy showed up  
:Narrator: Hey what's up?  
:Blair: Um. When did we become a show?  
:Narrator: Yesterday. do you like the idea?  
:Miroku: How come I have such a crappy picture?  
:Fluffy: You look good in your picture Blair  
:Inu: Who are you and what have you done with my brother?  
:Shippo: *stare* When are we going to get ice cream?  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Do you want me to tell Miroku?  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Yeah. I think you should.  
:Blair: Do you want me to tell him or Fluffy?  
:Janice: I think you should.  
:Blair: Ok. *to Miroku* Hey Miroku that sign that Janice is holding  
:Janice: *holds up sign*  
:Blair: It says that she will bear your child  
:Miroku: *sits as words sink in**turns to Janice* Will you bear my child?  
:Janice: *thinks* I. Umm.*whispers to Blair* what do you think Blair?  
:Miroku: *sits in suspense*  
:Blair: Janice you are the one who has been waving that sign around all  
day. You decide  
:Janice: Grr.*yells* Hey Fluffy wanna hear about Blair and CHINA!?!  
:Fluffy: *looks at Blair* China?  
:Inu: *covers Shippo's ears* This is not a conversation suitable for  
children  
:Everyone: *stares*  
:Shippo: *struggles*  
:Inu: What?!?  
:Miroku: Hey that's my job!  
:Janice: *while Miroku is distracted* No. I don't think I'll bear your  
child right now.  
:Fluffy: China? What about China?  
:Janice: Oh. Uh.*sweatdrop* Blair just went there for spring break!  
:Fluffy: Oh. Ok! ^_^  
:Janice: -_- *whispers* what a dumb ass  
:Blair: *whisper to Janice* Thanks Janice also. why did you tell Miroku no?  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Dude. I'm only 17 besides I don't think you  
want to see that.  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* yeah you're right. thanks for that  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* You sure? Cause you know it's still a  
possibility  
:Inu: How come I have like. no lines?  
:Shippo: Ice Cream!  
:Miroku: *sniff* Why will no one bear my child?  
:Fluffy: Watch out for that tree!!  
:Narrator: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!  
:Blair: *misses tree* What is this George of the Jungle?  
:BC: *George of the Jungle song comes on*  
:Fluffy: Hey great CD *dances*  
:Inu and Janice: *stare*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Um. Is this possible?  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Just as possible as it is for you to whisper  
to me in the back two people over.  
:Blair: Fluffy please stop dancing.  
:EO: *sees deer*  
:EO but Blair: LOOK OUT!  
:Blair: *slams on breaks as she swerves*  
:Fluffy: You don't like my dancing Waa!!!  
:Narrator: Tune in next time to find out if Fluffy will stop crying and  
what else Blair will almost hit. see you soon!  
:Kagome: Grr.  
(end day three)  
*Cheesy show music plays**Pics of everyone flash up*  
:Janice: Umm. Blair are we going to get Ice Cream anytime soon?  
:Fluffy: *sniff* I need Ice Cream too!  
:Shippo: *begins ice cream chant*  
:Inu: *licks lips*  
:Miroku: .  
:Blair: Of course we are, but um. which way is it to the ice cream shop?  
:Janice: Uhh. I dunno. *whispers to Blair* Maybe you should apologize to  
Fluffy.  
:Fluffy: waa!  
:Inu: *snicker*  
:Miroku: Why does no one love me? *sniff*  
:Shippo: *whine* I want ice cream!  
:Janice: *glomps Miroku* I LOVE you Miroku!!  
:Miroku: *looks shocked**is happy*  
(Incase it wasn't evident after this point Janice and Miroku have "hooked  
up")  
:Blair: *turns to Fluffy* (AN: is this really safe?) Fluffy I am really  
really sorry I told you to stop, but it's kind of hard to drive with you  
dancing. That doesn't mean I don't like your dancing, I do, but not now.  
maybe when we get to the Ice Cream shop we can dance.  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Good Job! *high five*  
:Fluffy: *sniff* Really? *gets happy*  
:Inu: What a DORK! *laugh track*  
:Miroku: HEY! I have a question!  
:EO: *stare*  
:Miroku: Why does our totally cool show have Cheesy show music? Why not  
cool show music?  
:Janice: I dunno. Blair? I say we ask Narrator  
:Blair: *looks at EO* Why me?  
:Janice: Because Narrator likes you best  
:Narrator: How you doin' Blair?  
:Fluffy: GRR!!!  
:Blair: again. why me? Hey Narrator guy. um. why do we have cheesy show  
music?  
:Narrator: I like the show music! What would you rather have?  
:Blair: Um. hang on.*to EO* what kind of music do we want?  
:Miroku: My theme!*hums theme*  
:Fluffy: NO! My theme!  
:Inu: A Cher song! Yeah!  
:Fluffy:*whispers to Blair* and he wonders why people think he's gay?  
:Janice: Um. I dunno  
:Shippo: MY THEME! WAHAHAHAHA!  
:EO: *stare*  
:Blair: Hey Janice how about we put everyone's choices in a hot and draw  
one?  
:Janice: Yeah! That's a good idea! *whispers to Blair* Don't put Inu's in.  
scary.  
THE CHOICES  
Fluffy's Theme  
(Inu Pick) Gypsies Tramps and Thieves  
(Janice wrote Miroku's) Sexy Hot monks theme  
Shippo's Theme  
(Janice's Pick) Stick with cheesy show music  
(Blair's Pick) RK'S theme  
  
:Janice: DUN DUN DUN!!! The pick is.*swirls papers* Stick with cheesy show  
music!!  
:Narrator: Oh goody goody you guyth!  
:EO: *stare**crickets chirp*  
:Blair: Um. OK so I guess the theme stays. *awkward silence* Let's go get  
the ice cream!  
:Janice: Squee! Let's go!  
:Shippo: *begins chant*  
:Everyone else: Let's go! WOO!  
:Blair: Hey Janice? Are we still in feudal Japan?  
:Janice: Um.*looks around* I think so.  
:Narrator: Tune in next time to find out if the gang will ever get out of  
feudal Japan and if they will ever get Ice Cream. See you soon!  
:Kagome: *jumps on Narrator and shakes him*  
*cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of everyone. Miroku's pic has  
been changed to a hot one of him with no shirt on* (guess who did  
this?)(hint: it's not Narrator)  
:Fan Girls: *drool*  
:Janice: BACK OFF! GRR!  
:Blair: Get them Janice!  
:Janice: *attacks fan girls*  
:FG: *run*  
:Blair: good job Janice! Wait. when did they get here and how did they get  
in feudal Japan?  
:Janice: I dunno. who cares? They are gone now! *glomps Miroku* Um. Blair?  
I don't think we are still on the road.  
:EO: AHH!  
:Blair: don't worry this car can fly. see? *pushes button**wings pop out of  
BC*  
:BC: *flies to other side of the cliff**sparkles*  
:EO: *cheers*  
:Fluffy: *starts dancing**stops**looks sad*  
:Janice: When did we get that added on?  
:Narrator: Let's recap. Blair has almost hit a tree almost run over a deer  
and almost driven off a cliff. you ARE the worst driver in feudal Japan!  
:Janice: She's the ONLY driver in feudal Japan!*laugh track*  
:Miroku: *sits and looks hot*  
:Blair: The wings were always there I think. and Mr. Narrator I am not the  
worst driver in feudal Japan. That statement was just mean! *very upset*  
:Fluffy: *glomps Blair* But I still love you!  
:Narrator: Oh my goodneth I am tho thorry! Hey. why do I have a lithp?  
:Fluffy: *growls at Narrator*  
:Inu: *also growls at Narrator* Yeah, that was mean and I don't even like  
Fluffy. I mean Sesshomaru!  
:Miroku: *swings jingly-stick-thing threatening like at Narrator*  
:Janice: Yeah it was mean  
:Shippo: I'll fox fire you!  
:Blair: Thanks everyone I really appreciate it! *hugs Fluffy back* I also  
accept your apology Mr. Narrator  
:Janice: I think you need some Ice Cream. but where are we?  
:EO: *looks around*  
:Shippo: *cries* We're lost!  
:Blair: Let's use the GPS!  
:Janice: *pulls one out of "hammer space"* Umm. If you hold it upside down  
and slant it to the right.you should go that way.*points*  
:Blair: Um. Janice you do realize that there aren't any satellites in  
feudal Japan right? So the GPS may not work right.  
:Janice: Oh.Uh. LOOK! A. gas. station.what?  
:Narrator: AHH! They found me!  
:Janice: Blair! Go go go! Get him!  
:Fluffy: *changes into big dog*  
:Inu: *chases him*  
:Shippo: fox fire!!!  
:Janice: Umm. Instead of attacking the Narrator why don't we ask him?  
:Blair: *extremely confused* Um. he was hiding in a gas station and why is  
there a gas station in feudal Japan?  
:BC: *drives by a small bush and into the gas station*  
:Narrator: Whew. they didn't find me.  
:Janice: umm. we can still hear you Narrator *laugh track* How do we get  
out of here?  
:Fluffy: *tries to get into car as big dog**doesn't fit**sits**whines*  
:Inu: *laughs at fluffy**gets into BC*  
:Miroku: Oh wise Narrator where are we? *whispers to Janice* You have to be  
polite  
:Janice: *stares at Miroku with star-eyed look*  
:Blair: Um. right. So Mr. Narrator *gets out of car* *walks over to spot  
where Narrator is hiding*  
:Fluffy: *follows Blair*  
:Blair: Can you please tell me where we are and how to get to the ice cream  
shop?  
:Miroku: *whispers to Janice* You see?  
:Janice: *is still staring at Miroku with star-eyed look*  
:Narrator: I am NOT in the bush so. don't come any closer! Just keep going  
straight. you'll eventually hit it.  
:Fluffy: *lifts leg at bush*  
:Narrator: AHH! NO BAD DOG!!!!!!!  
:EO but Blair: *laughs**laugh track*  
:Blair: Fluffy don't do that here there is a bathroom in the gas station so  
go there. (AN: Big mistake. shoulda let him pee on Narrator))  
:Fluffy: Ok. *goes to gas station bathroom*(An: NOO! Don't do it Fluffy!)  
:Narrator: Find out next time on the show. if they ever get to the ice  
cream shop. see you soon!  
:Kagome: Here narrator narrator narrator!  
(A/N Shippo is not included in guys)  
*cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of everyone and now Inu's pic has  
been changed to a hot one of him without a shirt on* (guess who did  
this?)(hint: it's also NOT Narrator)  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Maybe you should change Fluffy's pic.  
:Blair: I think I should too.*runs and changes pic to one of him without a  
shirt on* Much better ^_^  
:Janice: YAY!  
:Guys: *are confused* Why can't we change pics? (Fluffy is yelling from the  
bathroom.) (AN: Heh.bad sign)  
:Blair: Because then it would be porno so we are not going to change the  
pics of me an Janice  
:Janice: I agree.  
:Miroku: What's porno? *laugh track*  
:Blair: I'm not going to acknowledge that question.  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* good job  
:Fluffy: *comes back**gets into BC*  
:BC: *sparkles*  
:Fluffy: LET'S GO!  
:Blair: Alright let's go but which way was it again?  
:Janice: umm. NARRATOR!?! WHICH WAY!?!  
:Narrator: *cool echo faded voice* go straight... my grasshoppers  
:Blair: That was such a cool voice Narrator  
:Narrator: Thankth! Theriothly why do I have a lithp?  
:Inu: . I'm the gay one here?  
:Blair and Fluffy: *laugh*  
:Janice and Miroku: "." (( we're staring at each other)  
:Shippo: *evil laugh* ICE CREM! (( something like ice cream)  
:EO: *stare at Shippo*  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* I don't think Shippo needs any more sugar.  
:Fluffy: Hey Blair can I drive? *gets chibi eyes and looks impossibly cute*  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* No-way is he driving BC!  
:Blair: Fluffy do you have a license?  
:Fluffy: *obviously lying* Yes! I do!  
:Blair: Oh then let me see it! *holds out hands*  
:Fluffy: Um. here *hands Blair his "license"* see?  
:Janice: Oh no. she is going to let him drive.kiss BC goodbye.  
:Inu: Hey I wanna drive. (AN: For future ref.let Inu drive)  
:Miroku: *hand reaches for Blair's rear*  
:Fluffy: *doesn't notice*  
:Shippo: JUST DRIVE I NEED SUGAR!!!!!!  
:EO: *stare*  
:Blair: Fluffy that is NOT a driver's license and MIROKU DON'T EVEN THINK  
ABOUT IT!! *slaps Miroku*  
:Janice: GRR! Don't slap Miroku! He can't help himself! *comforts Miroku*  
:Fluffy: *sits**cries* first *sniff* you don't let me dance *sniff* and now  
I can't drive? Waa!!  
:Inu: *can't stop laughing*  
:Shippo: *looks as if he's about to go insane* sugar sugar sugar.  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Janice Shippo is really starting to scare me.  
*turns to Fluffy* I'm really sorry Fluffy, but why do you want to drive?  
:Fluffy: Because I never get anything I want! Waa! I'm not moving until I  
get to drive and you can't make me!  
:Inu: *eye roll* Get in the car  
:Janice and Miroku: "." (( are almost making out)  
:Shippo: S.U.G.A.R!!!!!!  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Please give Shippo something it's scary!  
:Blair: *throws sucker at Shippo*  
:Shippo: *dives on sucker while screaming MINE!!*  
:Blair: Fluffy believe me I would much rather be able to change into a big  
giant dog than drive*  
:Narrator: You must get into the car Fluffy or I will not let you leave my  
magical gas station!  
:EO but Fluffy: *sit in suspense*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Where is he? *to Fluffy* Please get in the car  
and I will let you help me drive!  
:Janice: This. is your plan??? *falls over anime style*  
:Fluffy: OK! YAY! *sticks out tongue at Inu*  
:Inu: *cries*  
:Janice: Why is the gas station magical?  
:Narrator: it's not but.*sweatdrop* I had you fooled didn't I?  
:EO: *growl at Narrator*  
:Narrator: eep!  
:Blair: Ok Fluffy here is how this is going to work. I'll sit on your lap  
and I will push the pedals and you will HELP me steer got it?  
:Fluffy: YAY! Ok!  
:Inu: *cries*  
:Janice: it's ok Inuyasha!(AN:.hmm.is this the only time we call him by his  
whole name?) *comforts Inu*  
:Miroku: *reaches for Blair again**touches her rear*  
:Shippo: *has devoured the sucker and is looking around for more*  
:Blair: *looks at Fluffy with violated look* Miroku just touched my butt!  
:Fluffy: .... (( is in shock)  
:Miroku: *hides behind Inu and Janice*(Heh.All I need to know in life I  
learned from Inuyasha number 101 When in doubt.Hide behind Inuyasha)  
:Fluffy: I told you NOT to touch my woman! YOU MUST DIE!  
:Janice: Blair calm you boyfriend down.  
:Blair: Fluffy calm down please I didn't want you to kill him *to Janice*  
Keep your boyfriends hands off my butt!  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair: I'll try but. *no longer whispering* Let's go  
we still haven't left the gas station!  
:Miroku: *glomps Blair* Oh thank you thank you!  
:Blair: Hey get off Miroku! *pushes Miroku away*  
:Narrator: Next time on the show find out if they ever leave the gas  
station! See you soon!  
:Kagome: *wanders around with dog catchers net* Come out Come out wherever  
you are!  
*Cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of Inu Miroku and Fluffy with no  
shirts on and then everyone else*  
:Blair and Janice: *drool*  
:Blair: *star-eyed look* That was SO cool!  
:Janice: Woo-hoo! Lets do it again!  
*Cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of I M and F shirtless**It plays  
again*  
:Blair and Janice: *drool*  
:Blair: *Shakes out of trance* Um. Janice where are we going again?  
:Janice: umm..  
:Shippo: ICE CREAM! MUHAHA!  
:Miroku: "." ((Fluffy is scaring him)  
:Fluffy: *is giving Miroku death glares*  
:Inu: . stop checking out Miroku Fluffy.  
:Blair: *glares at Inu* He isn't checking out Miroku Inu he is making sure  
that Miroku doesn't try to touch me  
:Fluffy: That's right!  
:Miroku: EEP! Don't hurt me!  
:Inu: hey what's wrong with checking out Miroku?  
:EO: *stare*  
:Janice: *sweatdrop* Let's go Blair  
:Shippo: (( looks like an evil gremlin) SUGAR.ME.TOGETHER.NOW!  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Um. I have a question. Is Inu gay or what?  
And if so do you think we should hook him up with Narrator?  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* I don't know.but if he is. I think we should  
have Fluffy ask him. ..  
:Blair: Um. I don't think that is a good idea.  
:Narrator: Next time on the show find out if Inu really is gay! See you  
soon!  
:Kagome: I hear you! I am coming for you!  
*cheesy show music plays**Flashes up pics of Inu and Fluffy and Miroku  
without shirts then everyone else*  
:Inu: What were you two whispering about?  
:Blair: Nothing why?  
:Inu: But I wanna know!  
:Miroku: I would like to know as well.( AN: Heh.the only time in this whole  
story that Miroku is not OOC)  
:Fluffy: Me too!  
(Shippo seems to have run off in search of sugar)  
:Narrator: hey you guyth whath up?  
:Blair: Nothing really! Just talking about school.  
:AB: *whine* why?? ((AB= All Boys)  
:Janice: Blair let's just go.*whisper to Blair* How can they not hear us  
whispering? And should we look for Shippo?  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* I have no idea and yes I think we should look  
for Shippo  
:Janice: Ok then. where should we start?  
:Fluffy: *randomly glomps Blair**snuggle*  
:EO but Blair: *stare**sweatdrop*  
:Inu: ANYWAY.  
:Narrator: If you guyth don't want to talk to me then I won't tell you  
where thippo ith  
:Blair: Oh sorry Mr. Narrator we were just worried about Shippo  
:Narrator: Thure you were. anywayth he'th at the ice cream thop  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* why didn't you like Fluffy glomping you? "."  
((mean thoughts)  
:Blair: *hugs Fluffy back* I love it when Fluffy gives me hugs! *to  
Narrator* So Shippo is at the ice cream shop?  
:Narrator: I think that is what I just said.((is confused)  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* ask Narrator to say sally sells sea shells by  
the sea shore ((my mean thoughts)  
:Inu: *has been looking at Fluffy and Blair who were glomping and Miroku  
and Janice who are almost making out again* Why don't I have a girl friend?  
*cries*  
:Miroku and Fluffy: *stare*  
:Blair: *whisper to Janice* why doesn't Inu have someone?  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* I don't know it seemed mean to leave Sango  
without someone. He can have Rachel.  
:Inu: *cries*  
:Miroku and Fluffy: *continue to stare*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Lets give him Rachel  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Maybe you should tell Fluffy to stop staring  
at poor Inu?  
:Inu: *cries*  
:Miroku: Who's Rachel?  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Now he hears us?  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Must be because we said a girls name.  
:Narrator: Next time on the show find out who Rachel is! See you soon!  
:Kagome: "." (( mean thoughts)  
*Cheesy show music plays**Flashes up the hot pics of Inu Miroku and Fluffy  
and then pics of everyone else*  
:Janice: How come Narrator doesn't have a pic?  
:Inu: Who's Rachel?  
:Fluffy: *snicker*  
:Janice: *slaps the back of Fluffy's head*  
:Miroku: *laughs*  
:Blair: Hey what was that for? *hugs Fluffy*  
:Janice: He laughed at Inu! *growls at Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: *cries* She hurt me!  
:Inu: *has blank stare*  
:Miroku: Who's Rachel?  
:Janice: *is giving Death glares to Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: *cries harder*  
:Blair: Ok Ok Fluffy it's alright and besides you are a demon so it can't  
have hurt that bad. *hugs Fluffy* *turns to Janice* So how are we going to  
get Rachel?  
:Fluffy: *cries really hard* So now my woman thinks I'm weak?  
:Janice: Uh. Blair shouldn't you be watching the road? And. maybe you  
should deal with Fluffy before we talk about Rachel.  
:Inu: *sniff*  
:Miroku: "." (( Thinking)  
:Janice: *to self* *gasp* Maybe he is thinking about me??  
:Blair: hang on *stops BC* *looks at Fluffy* No Fluffy I don't think that  
you are weak in fact I think you're the strongest demon I've ever met. Plus  
I think you are great! *hugs Fluffy*  
:Janice: Um. What other demons do you know Blair? *to self* Did I just say  
that out loud??  
:EO but Blair and Fluffy and Janice : *stare expectantly at Blair*  
:Janice: *to self* guess so.*stares at Blair also*  
:Fluffy: *tear-eyed**sniffle*  
:Blair: I meant to say you are the strongest demon I have ever heard of.  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Oh good save! Oh Narrator! Can you go get  
Rachel?  
:Inu: For me? *starts to look happy*  
:Narrator: thure!  
:Blair: YAY!  
:Miroku: Who's Rachel?  
:Janice: None of your business!!!  
:Rachel: Hey!  
:Miroku: *gasp* You are a woman of incredible beauty! I must ask you a  
question of great importance.Will you bear my child?  
:Inu: *sits in suspense*  
:Rachel: *pries hands from grasp* I'm not ready for that! Are you  
possessed? Inu help.  
:Inu: *growls* Don't talk to my woman that way! *grabs Rachel*  
:Miroku: *looks offended*  
:Janice: It's ok Miroku! I still love you! *glomps Miroku*  
:Blair and Fluffy: *start making out* ((ok. random.)  
:Rachel: *asks Janice* are they always like that?  
:Blair: *stops kissing Fluffy* No we're not! No matter what Janice  
says!*begins making out again*  
:Janice: Blair always lies Rachel!  
:AB except for Fluffy: *stare*  
:Janice: Maybe you could stop making out and DRIVE!  
:BC: *sparkle*  
:Rachel: *stares in horror as Fluffy fondles Blair*  
:Blair: *stares as Inu and Rachel start to fondle each other* (A/N While  
making out with Fluffy???? What a perv! ^_~)  
:Janice and Miroku: *stare* .. *are thinking of joining in*  
:Janice: BLAIR! STOP! DRIVE!  
:Narrator: NOOOOO! My TV G rating down the drain! We have to come on late  
night! NOOOO!!!  
:Janice: *pokes Rachel* Um..Children are watching! *looks frightened*  
*several small children have gathered around the car* Please! Blair STOP  
MAKING OUT AND FREAKING DRIVE!  
:Blair: ok *Fluffy* Please stop Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: *stops and is ok and NOT upset*  
:Blair: *drives* *looks at Janice* Which way are we going?  
:Janice: Umm. North?? *looks to Inu and Rachel* Would you guys give it a  
rest already? (-_- (my face) *whispers to Blair* and I thought you were the  
slut.  
:Blair: *whispers* Gee thanks Janice  
:Janice: ^_^ *whispers to Blair* you're welcome!  
:Janice: *to Rachel and Inu* No.seriously you guys need to stop.like.right  
now.  
:Blair: *agreeing with Janice* Yes you guys really need to cut it out now.  
:Fluffy and Miroku: That's right!  
:Narrator: Pleathe you guyth thop!  
:Narrator: Find out next time on the show.If Inu and Rachel will stop  
making out see you soon!  
:Kagome: NOOOO!! Stop STEALING my line!  
*Cheesy show music plays**Flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts then  
everyone else*  
:Janice: *pokes Rachel again* Um.  
:Rachel: Surprise! *jumps out with Inu from behind fake dummies* Made ya go  
on late night TV now didn't we?  
:Janice: *gasp* That was so mean to poor Narrator!  
:Narrator: Yeah That'th right!  
:Narrator: *see's Fluffy* Oh Fluffy I've been meaning to athk you.where do  
you shop for your make-up? I'm thinking of going with pink like you!  
:Fluffy: I don't think you are pink.*thinks* maybe yellow.  
*both begin animated discussion on eye shadow and other make-up* (AN:  
Heh.*laughs at Blair*.This had you worried didn't it?)  
:EO: *sweatdrop*  
:Blair: Umm.Fluffy what are you doing?  
:Fluffy: *looks at Blair* Talking about make-up.you don't have a problem  
with that do you? *eyes begin to fill with tears*  
:Blair: No.not at all.How do you know what the Narrator looks like?  
:Fluffy: Really? I never had a girlfriend that was ok with that before!  
Wait you're not just saying that so I won't cry are you? *begins to tear up  
again*.I almost peed on Narrator so I think I know what he looks like.  
:Blair: No I am not just saying that so you won't cry, I didn't know you  
saw him at that time.  
:Fluffy: *grins* I did!  
:Janice: *has been thinking* Hey you guys??  
:EO: *listens*  
:Janice: If Rachel and Inuyasha were behind the dummies doesn't that mean  
they were in the trunk apartment?  
:EO but R and I: *turns and stares*  
:Inu: yeah.*gets star-eyed look*  
:Miroku: How come it never works out that way for me?  
:Janice: *under breath* Cause you never ask..  
:Miroku: What was that?  
:Janice: *blushes* Uhh,.. nothing.  
:Fluffy: *is still talking about make-up to Narrator*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Oh my gosh that is SO gross!  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* yeah.why isn't Rachel saying anything?  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* I have no idea *shrugs* maybe she is still in  
a daze.  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* do you think it was that good? You know he IS  
a demon.err.half demon.  
:Miroku: *sits and looks hot*  
:Inu: *still has star eyed look*  
:Fluffy: *has stopped talking to Narrator and is now giving Blair "THE  
LOOK"* (A/N-Definition of the look-he wants you to go to the trunk  
apartment with him.the I want you right here right now look.is that clear  
enough for you Blair?-Blair-yes)  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* I don't know.maybe.um.Janice.Fluffy is giving  
me THE LOOK what am I going to do?  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* Tell him not to look at you like that.or *evil  
grin* you could just go to the trunk apartment with him.  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* No I'm NOT going to go with him to the trunk  
apartment but I don't want to hurt his feelings again by telling him not to  
look at me like that.  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* well.uh.tell him not right now.I KNOW! Tell  
him when we get to the Ice Cream shop!  
:Miroku: *reaches for Rachel's rear*  
:Janice: *growls at Miroku* ((has been hanging out with Fluffy and Inu for  
way. way too long)  
:Fluffy: *continues to give Blair THE LOOK*  
:Inu: *is now looking at Rachel with his star-eyed look*  
:Blair: *looks at Fluffy* Why on earth are you giving me that look? Do you  
think I'm that easy?  
:Fluffy: err.uh.no  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* I think he is thinking yes Blair  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* Me too.*to Fluffy* WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!  
:Fluffy: Yes! I mean.no..right???  
:Blair: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
:Miroku: I believe he thinks you are a slut.  
:Fluffy: Did you just call my woman a Slut?  
:Miroku: No.you did  
:Fluffy:*growls at Miroku*  
:Janice: Don't growl at him! You are the one who said it! *steals Miroku's  
jingly stick thingy and hits Fluffy on the head with it* *whisper to Blair*  
tee hee I always wanted to hit someone with this.  
:Blair: *getting really pissed off at Fluffy* I can't believe you think of  
me that way.  
:Narrator: Find out next time if Fluffy and Blair will make up! See you  
soon!  
:Inu: Hey. Isn't that from my other show??  
:Kagome: *exasperated* DUH!  
*cheesy show music plays**flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts and  
then everyone else*  
:Janice: *beats Fluffy with jingly stick until Miroku can grab it from me*  
I can't believe you called Blair that!  
:Miroku: Speaking of sluts.what were Rachel and Inu doing in the trunk  
apartment for so long?  
:Inu: *star eyed look*  
:EO but Inu: *stare at Rachel*  
:Blair: *on the verge of tears* Fluffy that was so mean! I can't believe  
you! *to Miroku* that's a good question.  
:Janice: *comforts Blair* *growls at Fluffy**evil grin**sics fangirls on  
Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: AHH!!! *is terrified*  
:Rachel: Hey ya'll are thinking I am kinda slutty here.nothing happened.  
Good Grief ya'll get a hobby or something.*thinks for a moment* besides  
flirting with each other. *has grin on face*  
:Inu: *is very upset* So it was nothing to you? *sniff**cries*  
:EO but Inu: *glares at Rachel*  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* I think this requires an apology.  
:Inu: *cries* It was my first time too.*sniff*  
:Miroku: *nonchalantly* First time for what?  
:Inu: to make out! *sniff*  
:EO but Rachel and Inu: THAT'S IT!?!?!? *falls over*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* They made out that's what the big deal was? I  
don't believe it that was so lame you think that Rachel would have just  
come out and said it. Oh well whatever.  
:Janice: *whispers to Blair* yeah she didn't have to be mean about it.  
:B and J: *look at Rachel evilly*  
:Rachel: Ya'll Ugghh! *to Inu* I didn't mean our relationship was nothing  
*squeezes Inu's hand* Just that anything that might ever happen between us  
should stay between us.Don't you think? *secretly kicks Blair and Janice  
and smiles*  
:Inu: Really?? *glomps Rachel*  
:Janice: *steals Miroku's jingly stick thingy and hits Rachel with it*  
Don't kick me!  
:Miroku: You kicked her?  
:Janice: *looks at Fluffy and shakes jingly stick thingy threatening like*  
*whisper to Blair* Should I Blair?  
:Fluffy: *cowers*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* I think you should and hit Rachel some for me  
too.  
:Janice: *beats Fluffy until he is bruised*(AN: (how hard do you have to  
hit to do this to a demon?!!? Geez!) *Whacks Rachel with stick until Miroku  
can steal it from her again*  
:Miroku: Calm down.  
:Rachel: *in shock* I thought ya'll cared about me! *hits Miroku and then  
her eyes begin to tear up*  
:Janice: *Shock* You did NOT just HIT my MAN! RAR!!!!!!!!! *gets murderous  
look in eyes*  
:Inu: Don't cry! *comforts Rachel*  
:Miroku: *in shock*  
:Janice: *looks as if she is about to kill Rachel*  
:Blair: *to Rachel* I can't believe you just hit Miroku! *to Miroku* It's  
ok Miroku she is just mean  
:Miroku: *still in shock*  
:Janice: GRR!!!!!!!!!! (AN: (seriously has been hanging out with Inu and  
Fluffy for entirely to long)  
:Fluffy: *cowers* Are we breaking up Blair? *sniff*  
:Blair: Look Fluffy we are in the middle of a crisis here so stop worrying  
about yourself ok? So try and help me here so that Janice doesn't kill  
Rachel hen if you are nice about it then maybe we'll talk.  
:Narrator: Next time on the show find out if Janice will kill Rachel! See  
you soon!  
:Kagome: . OMG! I give up!  
*Cheesy show music plays**Flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts and  
then everyone else*  
:Janice: *glares at Rachel* Apologize! *glares at Fluffy* Everything is  
your fault! *growls*  
:Miroku: Be calm.  
:Inu: *sits and looks cute**wiggles ears**hidden fan girls squeal**Very  
cutely looks for where the noise is going from**this causes the girls to  
squeal some more*  
:Rachel: Sorry Miroku I didn't know I had such strength *smirks sweetly*  
:Janice: Are you calling my man weak?!? AHH! *almost attacks and is held  
back by Miroku*  
:Blair: *whispers to Janice* I think she was calling him weak. *whisper to  
Janice and Miroku* She is just mean  
:Fluffy: Why is everything my fault? All's I wanted was a little somethin'  
from Blair.  
:Rachel: Hey, Hey, Hey! *slides farther away from Blair* I'm just teasing.  
Ok? Can we call a truce? Think Ice Cream!  
:Blair: *turns and yells at Fluffy* What do you think I am! I can't believe  
you think of me like that and all this time I though that you and I were  
getting along and becoming good friends. You are such a perverted JERK!  
Grrrrrrr *stops BC and gets out, starts walking away* I'm going to hang out  
with Kagome and Sango!  
:Janice: BLAIR! Come back! *looks to Fluffy* You are going DOWN! Rachel!  
You are forgiven; do you think we could take him down?  
:Narrator: NOOO!! They will kick us off TV! Pleathe no fighting!  
:Blair: *snaps fingers**Kiarara comes**gets on Kiarara* Bye everyone! See  
ya! *takes off*  
:Rachel: *to Janice* I'm glad we are friends again *looks at Fluffy* As for  
you.Blair is not your sex toy. If you wanted something to play with I know  
a couple at Petco. Anything you want to say Janice  
:Janice: Yes! *uses Narrator powers to bring Blair back* You must grovel to  
Blair so she will take you back!!!!!!!! *huff, huff*  
:Miroku: My calm is your calm  
:Janice: *calms down* *glomps Miroku*  
:Fluffy: *to Blair* *eyes get all big and Chibi like* Blair, I am really  
really sorry I said those things about you I really didn't mean it, I  
wasn't thinking correctly I LOVE YOU Blair!  
:EO but Blair and Fluffy: awwwwww!  
:Blair: *sigh**rolls eyes**thinks**looks at Fluffy* Fluffy I'll come back  
but if you say anything like what you said earlier then I'll leave and this  
time for good. Got it?  
:Narrator: Find out next time on the show if Fluffy and Blair get back  
together! See you soon!  
:Kagome: I hear him! He's this way! Come Kiarara let's get him!  
:Kiarara: Meow?!?  
*Cheesy show music plays**Flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts and  
then everyone else*  
:Fluffy: *sniff* but I love you! How can you not take me back?!?  
:Janice: Maybe you guys should talk? *gets out of BC followed by Rachel Inu  
and Miroku*  
:Fluffy: *jumps out**glomps Blair*  
:Blair: *pushes Fluffy away* No Sesshomaru don't. Don't think that just  
because I came back meant that we'll get back together. I'm just here to  
drive to the Ice Cream shop.  
:Fluffy: *surprisingly doesn't cry* Ok, I understand.*gets into back  
followed by Miroku Inu and Rachel sits in Inu's lap, Janice sits in the  
passenger seat*  
:Fluffy: *is depressed**doesn't speak*  
:Janice: *whisper to Rachel* gee.that was kinda harsh.  
:Rachel: Well ice cream fixes everything. *thinks to self* even though I  
have never heard of an ice cream shop in feudal Japan.*to everyone* Are we  
going to have to make it ourselves?  
:Janice: No there is an ice cream shop in feudal Japan. Shippo is there  
:Fluffy: *cries silently*  
:Janice: Are you like. Ok?  
:Inu: *looks at fluffy*  
:Blair: *gets in* *starts BC* *whisper to Janice and Rachel* Do you think I  
was too harsh?  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* Uh.Yeah.look how pitiful he is.Rachel thinks so  
too!  
:Fluffy: *is still crying silently*  
:Janice: *whisper to Rachel* Pitiful..  
:Rachel: *whisper to Blair and Janice* He did try to apologize although it  
was getting a little out of hand..* whispers to Inu* What do you think?  
:Inu: Aww.my poor half brother.and I don't even like him!  
:Janice: Geez Blair you're MEAN!  
:Miroku: *talks comfortingly in a NON-GAY way to Fluffy*  
:Blair: GRR! *growls at world* *whispers to Janice and Rachel* Man you guys  
know if he would have called you that you would have done something!  
:Janice: I wouldn't have been a bitch about it!  
:Narrator: NO cuthing!  
:Narrator: Next time on the show find out if Blair will take Fluffy back!  
See you soon!  
:Kagome: I got you now! *pounces on imaginary Narrator*  
*Cheesy show music plays* *flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts then  
everyone else*  
:Janice: *looks at Fluffy*  
:Fluffy: *has stopped crying and is now laughing evil like KuKuKu*  
:Janice: *pulls whole Kagome KYAA! Move* *kicks Naraku/Fluffy out of the  
car*  
:Fluffy: *transforms into real Naraku*  
:EO: *stare*  
:Janice: What have you done with the REAL Fluffy?!?  
:Inu: Yeah! Where is my Brother!?!  
:Miroku: GRR! How did you even get into the car?!? Unattractive people are  
banned from it!  
:Naraku: Didn't you wonder why Fluffy was in the bathroom so long?  
:EO: *gasp*  
:Janice: You left Fluffy in the bathroom!!! Blair! We should go back!  
:Blair: That's it! *slams on breaks**gets out of BC**Walks over to Naraku*  
I can't believe that you.How did you.Why? I'm going to kill you!*begins to  
beat up Naraku*  
:Miroku: *lends Blair his Jingly Stick Thingy* Here you go!  
:Janice: *uses Narrator powers to bring the REAL Fluffy from the gas  
station*  
:Fluffy: *looks at Blair* *sniff* She just left me at the gas  
station.*sniff* I thought I meant something to her! *cries*  
:Janice: *yells* Uh.Blair.Maybe you should explain.  
:Blair: *stops beating the crap out of Naraku* *sees Fluffy* Fluffy is it  
really you!?!  
:Fluffy: *tears in eyes* Yes, it's really me.You were cheating on me with  
Naraku!?!? *thinks* Or was it against your will? *growls at terrified  
Naraku*  
:Narrator: Be nice Children!  
:Inu: *randomly glomps Rachel* You won't leave me will you? *gets beaten  
puppy look (ear's droop, has big sad eyes)*  
:Rachel: I would never leave you on purpose *glomps Inu back*  
:Inu: *gets stareyed look**snuggle*  
:Blair: *runs to Fluffy* *jumps into Fluffy's arm**glomps Fluffy* I would  
never cheat on you on purpose! Believe me I had no idea it was Naraku.  
*glomps Fluffy again* *turns to Naraku* NOW as FOR YOU!! *runs back and  
begins to beat the crap out of him*  
:EO: *joins in*  
:Janice and Miroku: We Can't believe you were in our CAR! GAH! *cleans out  
car**go back to beating Naraku*  
:Narrator: ENOUGH CHILDREN!!!!!!! *uses real Narrator powers to send Naraku  
to hell with Kikyo*  
:Narrator: Why with Kikyo?  
:Janice: Because I don't like her.  
:EO but Janice: *sweatdrop*  
:Blair and Fluffy: YAY!  
:Blair: *glomps Fluffy* I missed you! Ok! Let's go!  
:Fluffy: *kisses Blair in a totally NON- I THINK YOU'RE A SLUT WAY* Ok  
let's go!  
:Inu and Rachel: *get in the car*  
:Janice: *whisper to Blair* do you want to sit in Fluffy's lap?  
:Narrator: Next time on the show.Find out what will happen to our hero's!  
:Kagome: *before Narrator can say it* See you soon! AHH!  
*cheesy show music plays**Flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts then  
everyone else*  
:Janice: *drools* I think we should make a whole slide show out of those  
pics!  
:Miroku: *sits and looks hot*  
:Fluffy: So now that you know it wasn't me, what did Naraku do to you?  
:Inu: You don't want to know.  
:Janice: *thinks* Since when did we become hero's?  
:Fluffy: Quit changing the subject. What did he do?!?!  
:Blair: *thinks* Fluffy I don't know how to say this but here goes.you know  
that he looked like you and all of us thought that it was you even me.so we  
went about business as usual and when Rachel showed up *points to Rachel*  
:Rachel: *waves* Hi!  
:Blair: Well...umm. *whispers to Janice* A little help?  
:Janice: They uh.*demon straights with Miroku* did that.and then.he gave  
her THE LOOK  
:EO: *gasp* THE LOOK!?!?  
:Fluffy: THE LOOK! *sound effect DUN DUN DUN!* I'm gonna kill him!  
:Narrator: Um.he'th in hell remember?  
:Fluffy: Grr!  
:Janice: Um.Blair.maybe you should do something.  
:Blair: *looks at Fluffy* Fluffy believe me if I had known that it was  
Naraku I would never have made out with him and no after he gave me THE  
LOOK I did not go to the TA with him. In fact I was very upset when he gave  
me that look.  
:Fluffy: Poor Blair! *glomps* I forgive you! I know you didn't mean it!  
:EO but Blair and Fluffy: Aww!  
:Janice: *glomps Miroku* *looks at Miroku* Just Because!  
:Inu and Rachel: *glomp*  
:Janice: Ok Blair! Time for ice cream!  
:EO: *cheers*  
:Blair: *Glomps Fluffy* Ok! Lets go! ...um.which way again?  
:Janice: Uh.Rachel?  
:Rachel: Which ever way looks prettier! Good to finally meet the real you  
Fluffy!  
:Janice: OK! *points down dark scary road as opposed to the light road with  
flowers and butterflys* That way!  
:Fluffy: *grins* Nice to meet you too!  
:Miroku and Janice: . (AN: (you know what this means LOL)  
:Inu and Rachel: . *are staring at each other* (AN: hmm.isn't this how me  
and Miroku got started?)  
:Rachel: *to Janice* So do we get to fight anyone else?  
:Janice: *message to Rachel* I am kinda occupied right now.leave a message  
or ask Blair*  
:Janice and Miroku: . (AN: (hee hee maybe we should stop? .Nah!)  
:Rachel: *gets to end of beep* Hey Janice it's Rachel calling. I guess you  
are too busy sucking face. Doubt this message will get to you soon. Call me  
during intermission! *grins*  
:Narrator: Next time on the show.find out if Rachel get through to Janice  
:Kagome: SEE YOU SOON!!! AHHHHH!!!!  
*Cheesy show music plays* *flashes up pics of I M and F without shirts and  
then everyone else*  
:Janice: *jumps off of Miroku* I wasn't sucking face! I  
was..demonstraighting.yeah that's it.demonstraighting! *is extremely  
embarrassed*  
:Blair: Um.ok.anyways lets get to the ice cream shop! *pushes button**turns  
on super secret hyper jets* Alright everyone! Hang on and buckle up!  
:BC: *takes off*  
:Blair: I love going into hyper drive!!!!  
:EO but Blair: *screams* AHHH!  
:Blair: weee!  
:BC: *stops at ice cream shop*  
:Blair: *pulls into parking spot by front door* See? Wasn't that fun?  
:EO but Blair: *has look of total fear on their faces*  
:Janice: *huff huff* That was.nice.*is interrupted by Shippo launching  
himself into her arms* *Shippo is covered in ice cream* *Pulls sticky mess  
off of me* Shippo!!  
:Shippo: There is something I gotta tell you.*scuffs foot on floor*  
ThereisnoicecreamIateitall.  
:EO but Shippo: *fall over anime style* WHAT!?!?  
:Shippo: *thinks* wait! I think there is one carton left! *runs inside*  
*returns with DUN DUN DUN flavorless ice cream*  
:Janice: *pulls Kagome KYAA! Move and kicks ice cream away.Help! Blair!  
:Blair: There's.no.ice cream.left.AHH!! After all we went through I'm going  
to kill you Shippo! *runs after Shippo*  
:Fluffy: *grabs Blair and holds her back* Calm down!  
:Blair: *huff huff* Grr.does anyone know of another ice cream shop that  
Shippo hasn't been to?  
:Rachel: Frozen Yogurt?  
:Janice: Don't even think that thought Rachel!  
:Narrator: Um.you guyth? Thatth the only ice cream thop I know.  
:Rachel: I can't believe it! I'm gonna die of calcium deficiency All  
because of SHIPPO! Can we kill it?  
:JaniceL *grabs Shippo* DON'T TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD!  
:Miroku: Breath.be calm.  
:Janice: *calms down* Thanks Miroku! *gives him cute smile* *Turns to  
Blair* Besides this is your fault anyway Blair you should have given him  
sugar ages ago!  
:Blair: I did give him all I had! The real question is Did you? *points to  
Janice*  
:Janice: Uh.would I have asked you to give him some sugar if I had had  
some? RAR! *is about to attack Fluffy just to piss Blair off* *is grabbed  
by Miroku*  
:Blair: Grr.If you try that again I'll use my Narrator powers to ban you  
from the car! *huff huff*  
:Janice: *looks at Blair* First you don't have narrator powers and second I  
GAVE YOU BC and I can TAKE IT AWAY!  
:Blair: Grr!  
:Fluffy: Calm down Blair!  
:Blair: Ok.*calms down* Ok Janice I'm.sorry really sorry. Now the question  
is how are we going to get ice cream?  
:Janice: *tear**glomps Blair* That is a good question.any ideas Rachel?  
:Rachel: Mcdonalds serves ice cream and so does Braums!  
:Janice: *to self* shouldn't that be wacdonalds?((Heh.Hojo is such a cheap  
date LOL)  
:Rachel: Follow this path 1 mile and take the second dirt path on the left  
and the ice creams on the right! *smiles at Inu*  
:Janice: *looks at Rachel* Come here often? *hentai grin*  
:Rachel: I would never invade on your turf.that's your block remember?  
*looks menacingly at Janice* If you didn't want my help why'd I get asked?  
:Miroku: Did you just call my girlfriend a Whore? *gets angry* (AN: Tee Hee  
imagine Miroku angry)  
:Rachel: If she would stop insinuating to everyone that I was a SLUT! OR  
are those words too big for you? *eyes flash dangerously*  
:Janice: *gets VERY angry* THAT'S IT! *uses Narrator powers to boot Rachel  
from the car*  
:Miroku: *looks equally angry* She's not the one who spent two days in the  
trunk apartment with Inuyasha!(Nope.I lied.here it is again.that's a grand  
total of 2 for those of you that can't count)  
:Inu: What are you trying to say about Rachel!  
:Miroku: You KNOW what I am trying to say!  
:Miroku and Inu: *are about to fight*  
:Janice and Rachel: *look on in horror*  
:Janice: Do something Rachel!  
:Rachel: *voice as loud as thunder* Everyone ENOUGH! I'M tired of fighting!  
Miroku surely you would know that JANICE IS capable of DEFENDING herself!  
Janice you should STOP JUDGING everything by how IT APPEARS! BLAIR needs to  
start having an OPINION! And as for me maybe I could learn to take jokes a  
little better OK!  
:EO: *still in shock*  
:Rachel: *sigh* *needs a hug*  
:Janice: *glomps Rachel*  
:Inu and Miroku: *in mid fight* *stare*  
:Blair and Fluffy: *stare*  
:Blair: um. *looks at Fluffy* That was a little crazy. *to EO* Maybe we  
should try and find the Braums that Rachel was talking about.  
:Fluffy: Um.where's Shippo?  
:Narrator: He'th gone onto the Braumth and the Mcdonaldth! Hurry! You can  
thill catch him!  
:Blair: Oh no! not again! Everyone hang on! *pushes button* We are going  
into hyperdrive again!  
:BC: *speeds off to braums* *parks in parking lot*  
:Blair: We're here! Hurry he is coming! *points to giant dust cloud*  
:EO: *runs into braums*  
:Blair: *locks door* HA!  
:Janice: ICE CREAM!  
:Ice Cream Shop: *sparkles and glows while angels sing ahhh!*  
:Blair: Yes!!! We are finally here! *glomps Fluffy* Now let's get some Ice  
Cream!  
:Rachel: *tears up* I'm so happy! *kisses Inu on cheek* *shoves granny (AN:  
Granny= Blair) through ice cream doors*  
:Blair: AHH! Help! *claws doors* Help! He is coming!  
:Fluffy: *opens door grabs Blair* *hauls her inside and locks door*  
:Blair: Thanks Fluffy! *glomps Fluffy* *kisses him* *growls at Rachel* That  
was so not cool.  
:Rachel: I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I would never do  
anything like that on purpose to one of my sweetest friends! *starts to  
cry*  
:Blair: *sighs* It's ok Rachel *glomps Rachel* Lets go get ice cream  
:Rachel: You can go first! *hears thud at the door and turns around* Hey  
everyone Shippo's stuck outside and now it is our turn to eat ice cream!  
:Janice and Miroku: *are too busy demonstraighting to know what is going  
on*  
:Janice: *pulls away* ICE CREAM! *grabs a bowl of chocolate chip cookie  
dough*  
:Blair: *turns in time to see Shippo slide down the glass door* Wow.that  
had to hurt. *gets banana split and shares with Fluffy*  
:Rachel: *gets banana split and shares with Inu*  
:Narrator: That's it.the end fin fineto! ((poor attempt at sounding  
Spanish) *tears up* Waa! *glomps Kagome*  
:Kagome: *cries* No more see you soon!  
:Both: *cry harder*  
THEND  
  
Epilogue  
*cheesy show music plays* *EO is in ice cream shop eating ice cream*  
:Janice: *looks at Blair* You never danced with Fluffy!  
:Blair: *thinks* Oh yeah you're right! *looks for stereo* Hang on I'll be  
right back (AN: Gee Blair.if this was a horror story you would be dead.)  
*runs and turns on music* Hey everyone let's dance! *grabs Fluffy*  
:EO: *starts dancing*  
:Janice: Woo-Hoo! Let's party!!!! *listens to music* Uh. What song is  
this???  
:Blair: *smiles* This is my favorite song Big Machine *hums and dances to  
music*  
:Janice: *whew* At least it wasn't chemistry music. *dances with hot  
Miroku* Now What?  
:Blair: *is still dancing with Fluffy* What do you mean now what?  
:Janice: Well. we have ice cream and we are dancing with our hot cartoon  
boyfriends, what are we supposed to do now?  
:Blair: *shrugs* I don't know.enjoy ourselves maybe? *glomps Fluffy for no  
reason* I know I am!  
:Fluffy: *glomps Blair**snuggle*  
:Janice: What about Shippo?  
:Shippo: *looks pitiful outside the glass*  
:Janice: *glomps Miroku just because*  
:Blair: I don't know and what about Kagome and Sango and the Carwashers?  
:Janice: Uh,.. They're outside? I dunno.  
:EO: *hears the voice of Kagome*  
:Kagome: I'm with Narrator, we got over our differences!  
:Blair.well that's good!  
  
To be continued in.. Inuyasha and Janice go to Summer School!(AN: A spin  
off LOL)  
:Kagome: See you soon!  
:Narrator: Wow! You're really good at that!  
:Kagome: I know!  
:EO: *sweatdrop* 


End file.
